


Silent Stories

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloth carried silent stories of its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Stories

  
Cloth carried silent stories of its own.  
Aragorn's Ranger garb was timeworn and patched; in it, he became nothing more than "one of them Ranger folk." Its fixed tears and reinforced seams told stories of late nights sitting with Halbarad, companionably silent; stiff dark patches of dried blood spoke of where Aragorn had been more concerned with saving his men than his clothes.  
The velvets and silks he wore as King had no stories yet--they were blank slates to write history upon. Hopefully they would carry justice and mercy in their folds--but only time would tell that story.  



End file.
